According to the technicians' understanding, specialized in the subject, currently the paper industries perform recycle of great amounts of after-consumption paper generated by the population, observing that, in Brazil, it is estimated a monthly recycle of more than 550,000 tons of such rejects, that after being discarded by the population, initially go through a collection and although considered as selective, presents an efficiency of approximately 80%. According to the technicians' understanding, specialized in the subject, it is foreseen that to each ton of after-consumption collected paper 200 kilos of several undesirable materials are obtained, among plastics that due to its diversity, vary in compositions and tenors. In this miscellany are notably found PE, PP, PVC, PET, ABS, PA, and other plastic types in smaller volumes. During the paper recycling, such undesirable materials represent loss of productivity, being rejected and consequently becoming environmental waste.
It must be noticed that environmental waste is garbage or material that does not go through any recycling process, which accumulated without a destination and causes possible damages to the environment.
All this undesirable material becomes a problem for paper industries that only use the paper from the recycling.
In the specific case of plastic materials, they can not be recycled by current techniques due to its heterogeneous composition, observing that each thermoplastic group has its own rheologic aspect, having singular process parameters, such as fluidity index, softening temperature, crystallization temperature and others. Thus, by the own characteristic of each thermoplastic group it is impossible the agglutination, extrusion, injection, blow or any other well-known process, due to the simultaneous presence of several thermoplastics groups.
Currently, paper industries, in the operation of paper recycling, come across with the problem of the existence of plastic materials in the volume under recycling, being observed the inefficiencies aforementioned which means loss of approximately 20% of the volume put in recycling and consequently becoming environmental waste. That occurs under automation technical conditions, being elementarily used in operations of paper recycling a big-sized hydraulic device, equipped with a rotor responsible for the dissolution of the papers into fibers. However, at the moment of the dissolution of the papers into fibers, said hydraulic device does not present enough technique to prepare the plastic material contained in the volume, aiming its later use. It must to be observed that along with the plastic material—totally unused—it follows in an agglomerate iron residue, used paper fibers that can reach a significant percentile of up to 50% of the plastic material weight, and also water that can reach a percentile of up to 30% of the agglomerate weight. Such agglomerate is discarded becoming an environmental waste.
It must be point out that the referred big-sized hydraulic device, equipped with a rotor, presents the most advanced technology in the international market, and even though it does not reach a percentile of 100% of reuse of said materials.